Numerous structures have been developed to form and shape coat sleeves, such as utilized on men's jackets. The forms are utilized for display purposes, to assist in removing wrinkles after dry cleaning or manufacture, as well as to prevent sagging and folds while a jacket is stored. The prior art devices, however, have generally been complex, including multiple parts or intricate shapes, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: to Tanzer, 2,432,833 on Dec. 16, 1947; Schlemon, 3,482,744 on Dec. 9, 1969; Amber, 2,662,672 on Dec. 15, 1963; Caldwell, 2,485,257 on Oct. 18, 1949.
The Tanzer structure is characterized by a very intricate shape, including interior and exterior portions that are curved at the shoulder and which are joined together by straight segments at the wrist end of the form. Relatively straight side portions on the exterior segment are urged apart by fabric elements that run the length of the form. The interior segment of the form includes a central portion that is encircled by a fabric sleeve.
Schlemon is directed to a sleeve form configured as a nylon tube having a spring wire inserted therein and which includes a bent portion proximate the shoulder. Two springlike arms having open ends extend from the bent portion to a region proximate the wrist end of the sleeve.
The sleeve form disclosed by Caldwell includes a pair of relatively straight arms or bars formed of rigid material. Each of the arms is secured for a substantial portion along its length to an individual spring, with each of the springs being connected together at their ends. One end of one of the bars is connected to an end of the other bar by a metal, shoulder forming portion. The remaining ends of the bars are opened and are adapted to be grasped as the form is inserted into a sleeve.
Amber discloses a sleeve form including a pair of arm members having a general configuration coinciding with the lines of the creases of the garment into which the form is to be inserted. The arm members are connected to each other by springs that are secured to central portions of the arm members and which are joined to each other at their ends.
From the foregoing, it is evident that the prior art sleeve forms have been relatively expensive and complicated structures which are not likely to receive wide acceptance by the general public, and in certain instances, not by merchandisers of jackets and the like.